


Condensed Soup Summer

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [32]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their apartment's central air had completely crapped out, and with their ceiling fan on its last legs, Marco had been camping out underneath it all day.<br/>Prompt:  "What is ____ doing in the freezer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condensed Soup Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



  It was disgustingly humid, and Marco was determined to find  _ some _ way to cool down.  The apartment’s central air had broken, and Jean would dive underneath the blankets whenever Marco turned on the window unit, so that left Marco with lying listlessly on the floor and whining about the fan not helping.  Curse Jean’s intolerance for cold.  Being from southern Texas apparently warped a person’s perception on “hot” and “cold” to a degree where the average Brooklynite like Marco was left incredulous and sweating to death almost constantly.  And finding even stranger things to freeze just for the chance of getting to cool off a little bit.

 

  “Marco...What’s your pillowcase doing in the freezer?”  Jean asked, pulling the unfrozen fabric out from behind the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.  Still laying on the floor in the middle of the living room in only his boxers, Marco let out a long, low whine, unwilling to move just yet.  

 

  “I’m gonna die Jean, it’s too humid, it’s like being stuck inside a can of condensed soup.”  Marco stated sluggishly, the effort of speaking too much for him.  Jean poked his head into the living room, both eyebrows raised as he watched the decrepit ceiling fan spin, before looking pityingly at his boyfriend.  

 

  “Fan’s not helping?” Jean couldn’t help asking, chuckling at Marco’s annoyed whining noises that started out loud, almost turning into words, but eventually trailed off into sad whimpering sounds.  “We really should look into getting a new ceiling fan,” Jean mumbled as he stuffed Marco’s pillowcase into the fridge instead.

 

  “We’re going to get a new ceiling fan?”  Marco shouted excitedly, propping himself up onto his elbows.  Jean couldn’t stop a few chuckles from escaping as he shook his head to himself as Marco peeled himself off of the floor.

 

  “Might as well, since that one’s doing shit-all,” Jean said with a shrug, watching with delight as Marco dove into their bedroom to wrestle out a pair of basketball shorts and a mesh shirt, who was practically vibrating with excitement over being able to get out of their condensed soup apartment and have a reason to slowly wander around an air conditioned store.


End file.
